Uncle Fazbear
by Guppycat
Summary: Well finally my first fanfic I just really hope you like it anyway This is a story about an 8 year old girl having to live with her uncle. Her uncle owns Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and well read more to find out and comments are appreciated I also have sequels planned :3
1. The (almost) normal life

Rin sat in the pizzeria next to her uncles office waiting for him "where is he I'm so bored!" The 8 year old girl thought to herself the animatronics kinda creeped her out so she did n't take her eyes off them the entire time she was sitting there. A tall man dressed from head to toe walked up to her and asked "hey little girl where are your parents? We're gonna be locking up in a while" she replied "oh my parents are on a business trip I'm just waiting for my uncle" the man looked around the empty pizzeria and whispered to Rin "hey follow me i know where your parents are" but just then walked out of his office "oh Vincent you're still here I thought you would have gone by now. Anyway Rin come on." She nodded and jumped off the seat and gave a cute smile but then Freddy walked over making Rin back up and hug her uncle "Awww come on you don't have to be afraid of Me." Freddy uncle fazbear and Vincent all let out a small laugh.

Rin watched in horror as the other two animatronics also made their way over Chica was the first to speak "Yeah you don't have to be scared of us" but this just made Rin hug her uncle tighter then Bonnie talked in a loud voice "Awww your a cute one aren't you." This made Rin's cheeks glow a bright pink "can we go now?" She whispered to her uncle to which he replied "can you just talk to them?" She shook her head slightly then uncle Fazbear let off a smug smile as he picked her little body up and held her close to the animatronics she looked round to his face and let out a squeak "what are you doing?" He just smiled more and winked to Freddy.

Freddy took the 8 year old and pulled her towards him "so what's your name?" She responded with a bunch of urr's and urm's turning more and more red. Right now Vincent and uncle fazbear were hysterically laughing until finally uncle fazbear said "okay it's time to go" he grabbed Rin and held her under his arm as he ran out of the door he put her in the car and he drove off there was a long silence between the two until Rin spoke up "why did you do that!" "Do what?" You picked me up and handed me to a robot!" Rin shouted uncle Fazbear just laughed and continued driving

the ride was long and Rin was tired so she fell asleep. Uncle Fazbear had to wake her up "Rin we're here" She yawned and got out. They walked to the small house and entered uncle Fazbear showed her, her room it was a plain white room with a window and a bed Rin payed down on the bed and fell asleep instantly

before she knew it, it was sunrise and uncle Fazbear woke her up "wake up sleepy head I made breakfast" he said softly with a smile, Rin smiled back as she hugged her uncle. They walked slowly towards the living room where they sat down and are breakfast. Rin then realised something "I just remembered I don't have any clothes" "oh well that's a problem... I could give you one of my shirts until we can get you some real clothes" uncle fazbear then ran into his room grabbed a lond sleeve shirt and gave it to Rin. When she got into it the sleeves covered her hands and it went down to her knees. Uncle Fazbear then shouted "oh crap we're gonna be late!" He then ran to Rin grabbed her literally threw her in the car and sped off. He managed to make it there just" as the clock struck 6am

There was no child except Rin in the whole of the pizzeria. Uncle Fazbear then entered his office once more leaving Rin alone with the animatronics.

Chapter end

so guys if you wanna see more leave a comment that's all from me bye!


	2. The problem with purple

hey** guys guppycat here so. This is the second chapter to my fanfic hope you like it. I was thinking about coming back to this at a later date but if you really like it please leave a comment I'll be sure to respond! So anyway here it is! :3 guppy out**

Rin was sitting in the very same place as yesterday doing the same thing as yesterday. Waiting. She let out a sigh as she sat there all alone doing absolutely nothing. So instead of waiting hours on end for her uncle to finish work she took the chance to walk around. She didn't find much, just a few boring rooms like a supply closet and the restrooms the rest had big signs saying 'employees only' in big red bold writing. As she turned to go back to her seat the man dressed in purple showed up with a big eerie grin on his face "oh hey there little girl, it's you again." Rin nodded and tried to walk past but the man moved in front of her so she said quietly "um excuse me but I need to get past" but he just replied "follow me" in the creepiest voice you could give to an 8 year old girl "no thanks." She said trying to sound polite "I said follow me I have to kil- I mean show you something." Did he just say kill? Rin looked around for an escape "if you don't follow me I'll tell your uncle" he said with the tone of a child. Rin turned around and ran as fast as she could, but she was so slow mainly because her legs are tiny so he managed to catch up and tackle her to the ground. "You shouldn't have ran away because now you've made me angry and trust me nobody likes me when I'm angry. Just ask them" he let out a mad laugh and pointed towards the animatronics. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket, Rin tried to free herself but he was sitting on her stomach, getting ready to plunge the knife in her chest, Rin closed her eyes and screamed "I won't die here!"

she booted his butt as hard as she could, this caught the purple man off guard and made him fall of her. She jumped to her feet and started to sprint towards her uncles office, when she got there she started pounding on the door "uncle Fazbear! Open up! Please!" There was no answer. Just then the purple man slowly walked towards her, humming "aww isn't your uncle answering. What a shame, but don't worry we can have all kinds of fun right here, we could sing,do magic tricks... Anything, come on now come here." The animatronics were staring at them just watching the show, Rin put on her angry face and picked up a pizza cutter from the table and held it defensively, although she looked brave she was terrified so she threw the sharp pizza cutter at him, it hit him in the right leg but he just laughed as blood was pouring from his leg and he continued to walk at Rin. And suddenly an animatronic fox lept from the shadows and bit the purple man right on his forehead Rin almost threw up when it came clean off and blood squirted all over her long shirt. She was shaking our of control against her uncles door. The fox then dragged the screaming man into a dark room painting the floor behind them a dark shade of red. And as Rin heard bones cracking in the room she slid down on her uncles door and hit the floor.

Then she saw the other animatronics slowly walking towards her, she quickly scrambled to her feet and did the only thing the only thing she could think of. Cry and run, as she ran she could hear thumping of metal getting closer and closer and just as she thought things couldn't get any worse she slipped on a spilled soda and fell to the ground with a huge thud, one of the animatronics grabbed her long white hair and started to pull her along the floor and towards the dark room that those sickening noises came from. She tried to get a grip on the table they were passing but it was just out of her reach, she was pulled in and forcefully pushed onto a table and held on there by a rough metal hand round her neck, she was trapped and this time there was no way to get out then she heard a voice on the other side of the door "wait Foxy if you kill her the boss will shut this place down for sure!" The fox replied "Grrr fine!" It threw Rin to the floor as if she was nothing, Rin was crawling away when she spotted a bloody yellow Bonnie animatronic, she didn't even want to think of what was inside of it

Foxy spotted her and instantly felt sorry, He went over and went to offer a hand up but she flinched and covered her face as if he was going to hit her."c'mon lass it's okay, I won't hurt ye."and he said that in the softest voice she had ever heard.

chapter end...

well guys I hope you liked this chapter more than the last. So as I said I was thinking about coming back to this at a later date so if you want me to continue this ASAP then please leave a comment or two it really helps. Well Guppy me-owt


	3. The scheme of death

**hey guys this is the last chapter I'm** doing** until some one leaves a comment objecting against it. So PM or comment is fine Guppy me-owt**

Although he said he wouldn't hurt her Rin wasn't so sure, but then she remembered "Uncle Fazbear!" She shouted as she bashed through the door and ran next door to her uncles office. "Damn still locked!" She thought aloud as she tried to think of a plan... "Aha got it." She smiled, her plan was terrible, she went to the opposite side of the pizzeria getting ready to run, she was ready. She sprinted towards the door getting ready to ram it... She hit it as hard as she could but the only thing she managed to do was hurt herself. So she laid there flat on the floor, worried about uncle Fazbear not even caring about the four animatronics circling her, Bonnie looked down on her and said "hello? Are you okay?" "No not really" "why?" Then Rin replied "well I've been sat on by a fat purple guy, been dragged on the floor by my hair and now-now my uncle might be dead!" Tears were filling up her eyes at this point Bonnie remained silent while he sat her up and hugged her, this hug was very unexpected by Rin so her face turned bright red "uhh... What are you doing?" Bonnie replied with a small laugh "hugging you silly." Rin giggled slightly.

Then Chicka finally broke the silence by saying "so Bonnie... You in love?" She giggled loudly, Bonnie was about to speak when uncle Fazbear burst through his door "who the-" Bonnie covered Rin ears at this point so Rin couldn't hear any of the curse words from her uncle. "What happened Rin!?" Uncle Fazbear shouted, Rin explained the whole 'purple man' thing to him and he paced around the pizzeria looking worried then all of a sudden some kind of evil laugh came from him "heh heh I think we have a new attraction heh heh"

"come on Rin!" Uncle Fazbear quickly grabbed Rin put her under his arm and rushed out of the pizzeria, threw Rin into the car and drove off. "Hey uncle can we go clothes shopping today?""ugh fine!" It took a while to get there but at least they were there."hey how about these ones?" (She picked the clothes from the cover)"yeah great come on!" He picked Rin back up threw money at the cashier and chucked Rin into the car and once again drove off as quick as lightning. The drive home was quick and not much changed from the night before except uncle Fazbear stayed locked up in his room. Rin woke up in the middle of the night to see what her uncle was doing, she lock picked the door and snuck in thankfully her uncle was asleep. Rin looked at all the files and blueprints, they were all too complicated for her to read... But then she found a note book

the next thing she read terrified her, it said "Vincent is finally dead and even better stuffed in a suit, I'm sure he'll make a great attraction." And right at the bottom it said "after hours of thinking i know who'll star with springtrap... Rin. Maybe if I give her a job as the night guard if I'm lucky they'll get to her on the first night" Rin was furious, confused and most of all heart broken that her own uncle would try to get her killed just for some customers. Rin put the note book down walked back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

It was the following morning, Rin's uncle seems happy with himself and Rin was just waiting for him to ask her the question, but he didn't ask yet. The morning went normally, Rin got changed into her new clothes and got in the car, for some reason there were actually people outside of the pizzeria for once, seems suspicious. Rin and her uncle went to the front to greet the customers, after a couple minutes of talking uncle Fazbear opened the door and floods of children ran over to one specific place so Rin was curious as to what was going on she sat in the usual spot waiting for the group to move so she could see what was going on and when they did move she saw the same bloody golden Bonnie from before.


	4. The main attraction

**okay guys so I couldn't wait for a comment because I'm starting to enjoy writing this but anyway leave a review if you can and let's get started Guppy me-owt :3**

it was the same animatronic she saw when she was stuck in the room with the Fox, so this is the main attraction, Rin looked over to the other animatronics on stage, and they looked back making her jump. Rin walked over to the bloody animatronic and stared at it "why hello little girl would you like to climb through the tunnel of horror?" Tunnel of horror? "Uh-um well I need to-um-" "aww don't be scared I'll follow you in" he said with a crazed smile, Rin took a small step back"uh no thanks." She speed walked away to the restroom, hope ing to escape the stares of everybody, all she did was wash her hands, as she looked up to the mirror she let out a small scream as she saw a reflection that wasn't hers standing right behind her, it was a golden Freddy, she turned around trying not to die of a heart attack

the golden Freddy was still there, staring at her even though he had no eyes, Rin backed up and hit the sinks, the golden Freddy laughed at her, he then teleported closer and closer until they were face to face, Rin was cowering in the corner as it let out a terrifying scream, it just kept screaming and screaming as if it was an alarm, then the Fox appeared in the doorway, there was blood on its teeth and on its body, Rin giggled and said "do you two know this is the girls restroom" wow Rin never misses a chance to say something does she?

so now the fox was getting ready to leap at her and Rin was ready to kick the golden Freddy in the way as he jumped, and when he did leap at her she managed to kick the golden Freddy in the way, but he just teleported away, Foxy jumped on her causing her to hit her head on the wall, and before she knew it, she was curled up in a ball, then foxy said "oh my goodness are ye okay lass I was playin around with ye!" "Well I don't think people like playing pounce on the 8year old!"

Foxy offered his hand, Rin huffed and took it, he pulled her up as if it was nothing "I'm sorry I won't pounce at ye" they both sighed and made their way back to the main, Foxy pulled Rin into his pirate cove and said "hey I know ye hate that golden Bonnie as much as I do so here's the plan, you distract the gold Bonnie and I will sneak up on him and attack him... Okay?" Rin nodded and walked over to springtrap trying to look casual, but not too casual"so uh golden Bonnie still just standing near your tunnel I see." Springtrap'a ear twitched as foxy was sneaking up on him "heh um I think I'm ready to try the tunnel!" She quickly said as springtrap was about to look around "oh finally ready huh" "yep" "okay in we go!" The tunnel was a cheap dark hole in the wall filled with fake spiders.

they climbed into the hole springtrap behind her.

so guys that was the final chapter I'm doing until I get a comment okay? Okay! Guppy me-owt


	5. A short but sweet death (and chapter)

Rin's heart was racing as he followed her into the 'tunnel of horror' what if he remembers that he tried to kill me? Will he try it again? In this hole it was pitch black, minutes felt like hours until finally the end was in sight... Rin set foot into the room. That dreadful room, it stunk like rotten corpses, there were other children here and they- they were tied up and blood was dripping from their eyes, noses and mouths. Rin looked behind her, springtrap had dark black eyes and two white dots in the middle of them, he pulled out the knife that was once used to try to kill her. She jumped back, then out of the blue one of the bleeding children grabbed her shirt and managed to splutter the words "you... Can't..." Before releasing a final breath, Rin was panicking right now ,can't what? "You know what that means...right? It means you can't escape"

Right now Rin just had to survive until Foxy crawled through the long tube to the room. Springtrap was getting to close for comfort, he was humming the same tune he had hummed on the day he died, walking as slow as he did too, Rin kept backing up hopefully not into any more demon kids, this time there was no demon kid that grabbed her she fell over a dead kids arm onto the floor into some blood, she kept crawling back until she hit a wall "now I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you choose what suit I stuff you in." He laughed crazily but Rin was getting angry, why would someone do this? What should I do? I'm i going to die? "N-no! I've said it before and I'll say it again! I won't die here!" Rin got to her feet looked at the blood and turned insane, her head jerked and twitched, everything she heard was demented, she picked up a dead child's leg and started beating springtrap until he was tattered and his brain was showing.

she stared at springtrap and laughed insanely, it took a minute or two for her to return to her senses and just as she did Foxy came in saw Rin standing in a pool of blood he stared into her eyes walked up to her and gave her a hug, calming her down.

chapter end...

me-ow Kay that was chapter five everyone you can thank my first commenter for this ;3

but what ever Guppy me-owt


	6. Childless parents

**hey guys it's Guppycat also know as Guppy saviour of cats, Guppy cat lord or Gup. Any one of them are good anyway here is the sixth part to uncle Fazbear Guppy me-owt.**

Rin pushed Foxy off of her "I-Im s-sorry I need a m-moment." Rin looked to the ground seeing herself drenched in blood. Foxy tried to comfort her "come on lass at least that maniac can't kill anyone else."

"i guess so... I think we should get out of here." Rin said quietly but Foxy objected "but ye be drenched in blood ye can't go ye'll be suspicious."

Rin huffed "fine we'll stay here." So they sat down in two chairs thankfully not covered in blood, for hours on end.

They heard the children in the pizzeria getting ready to leave so they too get ready to leave. As soon as they heard the front door close and they instantly started to climb through the hole. When they got through to the main party area they saw five parents crying and calling peoples names

they must be the parents of the dead children... Rin looked into nothingness for a second but soon snapped out."we need to Neal away somewhere they wouldn't look, this tunnel would be the first place." Rin said

"how about my cove?" Foxy suggested "no. That would be the second place they would check... How about We try to get up to the vents?" Rin pointed to some vents that seemed to hang open.

"great idea! I'll get ye up there." Foxy boosted Rin up to the empty vent where she sat while she watched the heart-broken parents find all the bodies of their children.


	7. New job old life

**hello guys I was just reading the comments and saw a comment saying "please make another chapter." Which made me extremely happy! Anyway this chapter goes out to Anisha for her comment! Guppy me-owt**

Rin stayed in the vent, watching, waiting... The parents entered the door that their children were murdered in. Rin was expecting screams... They never came, the parents exited the dark room they were still crying. Didn't they see the amputated bodies of their kids? Just then uncle Fazbear opened the door of his office and walked out, finding some very angry parents "oh hello we're just locking up so if you could-" then a furious parent spoke up "if you don't tell me where my son is I am going to kill you!" "Woah woah don't worry we'll just fill out a missing persons report and-"

"Shut up! We deal with this now!" The angry parent screamed in uncle Fazbear's face "if you don't get out right now I'm going to call the police!" Uncle Fazbear threatened "fine we'll get out but if you don't find them by tomorrow I will burn this place to the ground!" The parent barged out the door, the other parents following him.

For some reason uncle Fazbear seemed really pleased with himself as he looked inside of the room. He was talking to some one. Rin dropped down to the floor, on her butt and listened to the conversation. It was uncle Fazbear talking to some people she had never heard before. There were two female voices and four male voices one of which sounded like springtrap. The door was then pulled open making Rin fall into the room.

"umm I can explain!" Rin shouted, uncle Fazbear shook it off and said "uh yeah... Anyway would you like to be a night guard?" Rin stuttered for words "uh um well I um" uncle Fazbear interrupted her by answering for her "I'll take it as a yes! Here's your outfit you start tonight!" Without waiting for an answer he ran off as fast as he could.

Rin then gave the animatronics a sad look and she ran to the security room "what have I got myself into?"


End file.
